To See or Not to See
by Ecri
Summary: Set mostly in Edoras the night Pippin looks into the Palantir.  Aragorn, Legolas, and Gandalf discuss what has happened and what Sauron might have seen.  Concern for Legolas clouds Aragorn's thoughts with doubt once more.


Author's Note: This is something of a strange one. It started out as a movie-verse missing scene. I've always wished there was more to the scene in ROTK when Pippin looks into the Palantir, and Aragorn and Legolas come into the room—Aragorn grabbing the Palantir, and Legolas staying right there by his side. In the writing of it, I think it became a bit more AU than I'd intended, and to top it off, it's a bit of a sequel to my story "I See a King Before Me." This can stand alone, so you don't have to read that one first, but if you do, please remember to read and review both stories. Like most authors, I live for feedback.

To See or Not to See

By Ecri

The night was dark and silent, but a strange foreboding hung heavy in the air. An oppressive stillness, a portent of something shifting, changing...

As he left the Golden Hall, Aragorn sought peace in the night air, but the absence of stars shook him. He turned, seeing a figure standing so still and silent, he was startled by the very sight of it. He realized there was only one it could be. He approached his friend, knowing Legolas would speak before he did.

"The stars are veiled, something stirs in the east . . . A sleepless malice. The eye of the enemy is moving." Legolas paused. His troubled visage turned upward, then outward. Closing his eyes briefly, he seemed lost in something only he could hear, or see, or sense. Just when Aragorn was about to shake his friend, Legolas turned toward him, eyes wide. "He is here."

Aragorn could not disregard the urgency in that tone. He moved swiftly, sure only that Legolas followed. They spoke softly as they ran through Edoras' halls. "What do you sense, mellon nin?"

"He is here." Legolas repeated. "He is closer than we realize, and he feels triumphant." They ran, breaking into the hall where their companions slept to see a sight neither could have predicted. Aragorn growled in rage and fear at the sight of Pippin clutching the Palantir and tore it from his friend's hands without thinking. A thought would have warned caution, for Aragorn was not prepared to meet the enemy, and he was not prepared for the enemy to know him, but there was time for neither thought or caution.

Aragorn beheld the enemy. The Great Eye, wreathed in flame and dripping in malice, locked on the man, demanding answers Aragorn was nor prepared to give.

"Who are you?" Sauron demanded, and Aragorn clung to his identity, holding it in shadow and permitting nothing of it to show through. He concentrated on the physical, what he could sense that was not created in this link with Sauron. The feel of the Palantir in his hands, the cold floor beneath his feet…the strong grip on his shoulders…

Legolas held desperately to Aragorn's shoulders trying to support his friend, and Aragorn wished fervently that he could throw the elf from him, shield him somehow from Sauron's eyes. He dared not think too keenly on Legolas or the Hobbits, for to do so would give Sauron an advantage…or worse.

Sauron spoke again. "You are not the Hobbit. He it is who holds the ring...Man and Elf? Who are you?"

Legolas did not answer, and Aragorn willed his mind blank.

"Man, what man this is...Ranger, son of Gondor...I will find you by the company you keep. You befriend the Ringbearer, and for that you each will perish by my hand."

Aragorn dropped the Palantir and, as it rolled away, he fell bonelessly to the floor, Legolas' contact with him broken.

Gandalf, awakened by the commotion, threw a cloth over the stone and turned his attention to Pippin, but his anger was spent at the sight of the young Hobbit silent and staring.

Aragorn watched, supported by Legolas as the White Wizard held to Pippin's hand and asked him of the contact with Sauron. He felt Legolas' concerned stare, and the elf spoke softly so that only he could hear. "_Im_ _sí, gwador. Im sí. Avo pedo."_

Aragorn was grateful for the time Legolas gave him to collect himself. He would not speak to Gandalf about this with an audience. He wished Elrond were here, for he longed to ask his advice, but Elrond was in Rivendell with trouble of his own, no doubt.

He and Legolas stood by Gandalf as he pressed Pippin for answers. There was little time later, as Gandalf prepared to ride to Gondor, and Aragorn knew he could not delay the White Wizard with questions and concerns regarding his own contact with the enemy, but that the Enemy recognized Legolas did worry him. That at least he would question the Maia about. Perhaps Gandalf would take Leoglas to Rohan with Pippin.

As Gandalf packed a bag, Aragorn spoke softly in Elvish so none of the Rohirrim who might listen would understand. When he asked his question, Gandalf stopped packing and stared at Aragorn, eyes scanning the other's face much as they had searched for truth in Pippin's words.

_"The Enemy saw you...but did not recognize you?"_

_"Nay, Gandalf, and so my concern is his recognition of Legolas."_

Gandalf considered that. _"Aye, that is worrisome. Still, not surprising. Sauron has likely watched the elves for centuries believing them to hold the One Ring. He would have sought those he knew...and only Thranduil's realm was unprotected by one of the Three Elven Rings."_

_"So I was safe growing up in Rivendell because Elrond had Vilya..."_

_"You knew this to be so, Aragorn."_

_"...and Lothlorien was safe as well...because of Nenya...but Mirkwood..."_

_"Was not so protected."_

_"So Legeolas came to Sauron's attention."_

Gandalf shrugged. _"He is the son of a King...who in turn is the son of a King Sauron slew in the Last Alliance. It was inevitable that Sauron would know of him." _ He looked deeply into Aragorn's eyes. _"This does not mean he knows precisely who Legolas is in relation to the quest or who he is without reference to Oropher."_

_"I do not feel better about this, Gandalf."_

_"And neither are you likely to until such time as the throne of Gondor is yours."_

_"That assumes that I am able to take it."_

Gandalf sighed and resumed his packing. _"If I do not assume that, Aragorn, I fight for naught." _ He looked at the King once more. _"Did Legolas speak to him?"_

_"Not that I was privy to."_

Gandalf considered that answer. _"I would speak to him before I leave."_

Aragorn nodded. _"I would be present."_

Together they sought Legolas finding him with Gimli and the Hobbits. Merry seemed angry and not a little afraid, while Pippin was jittery and anxious. Legolas offered some soft words of advice to the young Hobbit and it seemed to help, though Pip cast longing, furtive glances at his cousin.

Gandalf wasted no words. "We would speak to you, Legolas, before I depart."

Legolas, understanding this was no conversation for Pippin to hear, followed the pair, a silent glance to Gimli bidding the dwarf stay with Pippin.

_"Legolas,"_ Gandalf spoke softly and in elvish. _"What can you tell me of what you saw? Did he speak to you?"_

No need to explain of whom they spoke. Legolas glanced at Aragorn, and returned his attention to the Maia. _"He said he knew me, identified my lineage." _He paused, hesitant to continue as it was not fact but feeling he reported. _"'I know you, Elf. Son of Oropherion', he said."_ Memory of a malicious laugh echoed through his mind.

Gandalf urged him on. _"Go on, please. To guess what the enemy thinks may be all we have. Please, Thranduilion."_

Legolas nodded. _"It seemed he taunted us."_ Legolas shook his head. _"I felt something...sinister. His thought remains on the Ringbearer. He believes it is Pippin and that we travel with him."_

Gandalf took a breath. _"The enemy may well know of you, Legolas. Through your grandfather or your father...It is thought he dwelt in Dol Guldur in Southern Mirkwood for a time, and surely he still maintains a presence there."_ He was silent a moment, then looked Legolas in the eye. _"I would not ask you to return to Mirkwood for I know you will not forsake your duty, though none but you yourself hold you to it. I would say you should try not to look into the Palantir again..."_

_"I did not look into it."_

Gandalf and Aragorn were startled. The Wizard turned to the Ranger, a question in his eyes.

Aragorn shrugged. _ "I could not tear my eyes from the stone. I assumed he looked into it from over my shoulder."_

_"Nay, I did not. He said he saw me." _Legolas shook his head, his disgust with his actions plain. _"Nay, I looked down, not trusting myself to see into the stone, though I could hear The Enemy's words clearly enough."_ His tone dropped as though he hid a great shame. _ "It is the same as in Moria at the mention of the Balrog...I am little more than a coward." _

Aragorn took Legolas by the shoulders forcing the Wood Elf to look him in the eye. _"Legolas, do not speak ill of yourself. The Enemy plants these doubts to confound you!"_

Gandalf nodded. _"Aragorn is right, Legolas. That you felt fear in Moria does not point to cowardice. That you would not look into the Seeing Stone only tells us that you show more presence of mind than either Aragorn or Pippin."_

Legolas did not look convinced. Aragorn was familiar with that look.

_"What is it, Legolas?"_

_"I cannot say. It is as if his words...identifying my family...he meant to shake me; to make me doubt myself."_

_"Do you doubt yourself, Legolas?"_ Aragorn asked.

Legolas shook his head, determination flashing in his eyes. _"I will not despair. You already have my word on that. I will see you take your throne."_

Gandalf cleared his throat. _"We have been distracted from the most intriguing notion. Legolas did not look into the Palantir, yet could hear Sauron's voice."_

Aragorn looked once more to Legolas for an explanation.

"I thought perhaps it was because I held onto Aragorn. The _voice echoed oddlly through my mind. I could not help but wonder if that were because I did not hold the Palantir directly, but held only he who held the Seeing Stone."_ He looked Gandalf in the eye. _"My fear for Aragorn would not let me release him. I thought he might be injured if I did. I hoped to tear him from the Stone."_

Gandalf considered the words, one hand absentmindedly stroking his beard. _"It is possible that it was your contact with Aragorn that allowed you to hear the Enemy. It is also possible that the Enemy could read your concern for him, could tell your loyalty rested with him. It might intrigue him once he has a chance to think about it. He might come looking for you once again."_

_"Could he find one elf among all who dwell in Middle Earth?"_ Aragorn's hand unconsciously fingered the hilt of his sword as though the threat to his friend pushed him to challenge Sauron.

Gandalf shrugged. _"He said he recognized Legolas. He has likely been keeping an eye on Mirkwood, so it is possible he knows well enough how to locate him, but it is most likely that the Seeing Stone is what draws him."_ He placed a hand lightly on the shoulders of the Ranger and the Elf. _"You would do well not to handle the Stone needlessly. Keep it covered and hidden, wrapped thickly in blankets. Do not seek to confront the enemy. It will only play into his hands."_

Legolas nodded. _"I would not touch the Stone willingly."_

_"Nor I,"_ Aragorn admitted. _"I only wished to break Pippin's contact."_

Gandalf chuckled. _"I expect I was too hard on the young Hobbit. It seems the smallest creatures really can change the course of history. It is likely he was meant to do as he did. Which means you were meant to have contact with the Enemy at this stage. Reasons unseen to our eyes are all too clear to Eru."_

Gandalf switched to the Common Tongue, the need for secrecy gone. "I will ride to Gondor with Pippin. Follow when you have assembled your army. Make haste. The end draws near."

He mounted Shadowfax and drew Pippin onto the horse before him. In moments, they were gone.

Legolas watched them depart and watched Aragorn scramble up the parapet after Merry. It seemed the Fellowship was splintered yet again.

Legolas followed Aragorn, nodding to Gimli as he passed the dwarf who could not keep up with the desperate Hobbit or the swift ranger. He could see the Ranger whispering words of comfort to Merry. He saw the look of fear and worry on the Hobbit's face, and his heart went out to him. Truly this quest demanded much. He thought of the stories he'd heard of shire life, of what little he knew having never been there, but seeing the jolly creatures in Rivendell had told him much. Legolas' heart went out to Merry, and he approached tentatively, unwilling to interrupt Aragorn, but wishing to help if he could.

Merry, it seemed, would not be comforted, and broke away from Aragorn, racing down the steps as quickly as he had raced up them and seeking only his own company.

Legolas made a move as though to follow.

"Nay, Legolas, let him go. He needs time to come to terms with this separation." Aragorn's words held wisdom, so Legolas nodded.

"Aragorn…" Legolas began, but cut himself off.

Aragorn looked up at his friend expectantly.

Legolas shook his head, but could not drop the thought that worried him. "Are you well?"

At Aragorn's confused look, Legolas explained. "You were not prepared to face the Enemy. I had thought perhaps your resolve…" he faltered, his eyes relaying what words could not.

Aragorn smiled gently at his friend. "It is well, Legolas. I would not have chosen that moment, but I have not revealed myself to Sauron. He knows not who I am. I have decided to reveal myself to him at a time of my choosing. I am not defeated."

Legolas smiled. "I am pleased to hear it, Estel." Aragorn's light laughter followed his words and he smiled in return. "You are amused."

"I find it amusing that you are pleased by something Gandalf would oppose!"

Legolas shook his head. "Mithrandir would oppose you revealing yourself to Sauron, but he would acquiesce to your command. You are a King among men, mellon nin, and that you have not allowed one incautious moment to shake your resolve gladdens my heart."

Aragorn opened his mouth to make some witty remark, but changed his mind. "My own concern is for you and your kind. I cannot ask you to remain by my side, though your presence only increases my own strength."

"Nay, Aragorn. You ask nothing of me. I am here by my own choice, as are all who fight by your side. Do you not think Gimli could easily consider his oath fulfilled and not accompany you further? Lord Elrond asked only that each member of the Fellowship go as far as they were comfortable to go. The Fellowship was broken when Boromir confronted Frodo. Yet we still stand with you."

"Why, mellon nin? Why do you stand with me?"

Legolas saw a hint of the self-doubt that had haunted the man most of his life, and decided now was the time to brush it away forever.

"Because I see a King before me. Aragorn, you will be a King that no age of man has ever seen. You will right what has gone wrong, and in that effort, will permit those of my kind to leave Middle-earth in safe hands. We could not sail to Valinor and abandon this place to turmoil and despair. Valinor itself would be no Haven if Middle-earth were to fall to Darkness. Auta I lómë. Aure entuluva_."_

Aragorn stared at the wrapped shape, expecting to feel trepidation, but instead feeling only determination. He looked from Legolas and Gimli to the more recently arrived Elladan and Elrohir.

"Utúlie'n aurë." He whispered the words, eyes locked with Legolas' who offered him an encouraging smile as Aragorn reached for the Palantir, unwrapped it, and declared himself to Sauron.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn." He held the Seeing Stone in one hand and drew his sword. "I am the heir of Isuldur. You recognize this blade."

Sauron's rage echoed through the small tent, and though each present knew the path they tread was not an easy one, they were strengthened by their friendship.

END

Im sí, gwador. Im sí. Avo pedo I'm here, brother (blood brother, not kin), I'm here. Don't speak

Auta I lómë. Aure entuluva The night is passing. The day shall come again.

Utúlie'n aurë The day has come.


End file.
